Sierra
Sierra to jedna z trzech nowych zawodników Totalna Porażka w Trasie gdzie rywalizowała w Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, ale w 2 odcinku zamienia się z Izzy drużynami i stała się członkinią Drużyny Amazonek. Była widziana w 1 odcinku Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy, na jachcie razem z innymi zawodnikami. Powróciła też do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd gdzie grała w drużynie Bohaterskich Chomików. Osobowość i wystąpienia Sierra to nowa uczestniczka "Totalnej Porażki w Trasie". Zadebiutowała w odcinku specjalnym Planu Totalnej Porażki. Rywalizowała w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie (odcinki 1-23) w Drużynie Amazonek, choć początkowo została przydzielona do Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki bo zamieniła się z Izzy. Jest eksecntryczną fanką Totalnej Porażki. Jak przyznała w odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, pt. Ukochany Broadway oglądała każdy odcinek WTP i PTP piętnaście razy i prowadzi 16 blogów na jej temat. W odcinku TPwT, pt. Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze powiedziała, że ma w pokoju Nieoficjalne Muzeum Chrisa McLeana. W swoim złotym medalionie ma zdjęcie Cody'ego. Traci włosy w odcinku TPwT pt. "Dziwne Przypadki". Od tej pory jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim. Wie wszystko o każdym uczestniku Totalnej Porażki. Wyjątkiem jest Alejandro. Jej dziadkowie są Niemcami. W jej rodzinie od pokoleń wyplata się koszyki z trawy. Jej imię wskazuje na to, że jest latynoską, lecz nie wiadomo, czy to jej prawdziwe imię, czy pseudonim, jak np, DJ. Jest szaleńczo zakochana w Cody'm, ale bez wzajemości, jednak bardzo mu zaimponowała pod koniec sezonu. Jest największą na świecie fanką Cody'ego i Totalnej Porażki. Jej mama jest fanką Chrisa i razem ze Sierrą chce zbudować w swoim ogrodzie wielkiego Chrisozaura. Ogląda odcinki ze swoja matką. Później dostała się do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd , gdzie rywalizowała w drużynie Bohaterskich Chomików). W piątym sezonie włosy odrosły jej do tego stopnia, że mogła je wiązać w kitkę. W tym sezonie Cameron kojarzy jej się z Codym. W tym sezonie miała okazję zobaczyć po raz pierwszy na żywo niektórych uczestników czwartego sezonu i opisać ich dokładnie na swoim blogu. Wygląd Sierra jest wysoką, troszkę pulchną mulatką, o czarnych oczach i fioletowych włosach, które w trzecim sezonie były spięte czerwonymi gumkami w kilku miejscach. W ostatnich odcinkach, straciła swoje włosy i została łysa (podobnie jak Heather). Jednak w plejadzie gwiazd odrosły i miała spiętego krótkiego kucyka. Sierra nosi zielony naszyjnik i żółtą bluzkę bez rękawów i ramiączek, odsłaniającą jej brzuch. Ma jasne dżinsowe spodnie do łydek spięte białym paskiem. Na nogach ma zielone buty. Totalna Porażka w Trasie W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Sierra jest ostatnią osobą, Która wychodzi z Autobusu, jest bardzo podekscytowana wiedząc że znajduje się w Totalnej Porażce wykrzykując, że jest to "najlepszy dzień w jej życiu." Sierra następnie zauważa Cody'ego i podbiega do niego aby z nim porozmawiać. Powiedziała że marzyła o tej chwili. Gdy Chris Przedstawiał zasady konkursu, Sierra okazała się być jedną z niewielu osób, którzy go słuchali. Heather wyraża zainteresowanie sojuszem z Sierrą w tym odcinku Podczas lotu do Egiptu Sierra ujawnia pełne imię Cody'ego oraz to że urodził się 1 kwietnia. W piramidzie Heather pyta się Sierry którą scieżkę wybrać, lecz ta nic jej nie odpowiedziała. Sierra wybiegła z piramidy wraz z Cody'm i Heather. Zostaje przydzielona do drużyny 2 i wybiera dla niej nazwę. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Sierra mówi Izzy, że fani Duncana i Courtney będą rozczarowani na jej blogach, a ona i Owen mają szansę stać się najpopularniejszą parą w Totalnej Porażce. Sierra następnie mówi Izzy, że Cody jest lepszy niż Owen i że Cody nadal śpi ze swoim pluszowym misiem Jerry'm. Sierra następnie zastanawia się co inne dziewczyny widzą w Alejandro. Podczas drugiego wyzwania mówi że w jej rodzinie wyplata się kosze od czterech pokoleń i zaczyna budować łodź z trzciny. Sierra mówi do Izzy że Amazonki są daleko w tyle i mówi do niej również że ma w zespole Cody'ego i poszła go przytulić lecz Cody był wyraźnie innego zdania. Następnie proponuje zamianę drużyn z Izzy. Ostatecznie nowa drużyna Sierry wygrywa. W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Sierra grzebie w plecaku Cody'ego znajdując tam jego but. Chris wybiera Sierre jako towarzysza w kuli Cody'ego. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania Sierra wraz z Codym byli jedynymi którzy pracowali. Szefowi podobała się reklama Sierry i Cody'ego i ostatecznie ich drużyna wygrywa. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Sierra siedzi w 1 klasie masując Cody'emu stopy. Po przebudzeniu się Cody mówi jej że nie lubi jak mu masuje stopy, ale Sierra mówi że jeśli naciśnie się w odpowiednie miejsce na stopie można wywołać chwilowy paraliż po czym to zrobiła. Sierra po wysłuchaniu Chrisa mówi w pokoju zwierzeń że po obejrzeniu poprzednich sezonów wie że gdy Chris mówi jedno to ma na myśli drugie. Kiedy wszyscy wysiadają z samolotu w Yukonie Courtney mówi żeby się do siebie przytulić by nie zmarznąć Sierra przytula Cody'ego Po tym jak Gwen go odrzuca. Podczas gdy Owen pyta się Chrisa Czy ma zamiar wypić całe kakao Sierra mówi że jest to jego drugi ulubiony napój zaraz po soku pomidorowym. Gdy Owen wraz z Codym są uwięzieni na krze a biały niedźwiedź chce ich z niej zrzucić Sierra rzuca kawałek ludu w jego głowe ratując przy tym Cody'ego, następnie wyławia rybę i używa jej jako wiosło by podpłynąć do Cody'ego. W momencie dopływania Cody był już prawie zamarznięty jednak Sierra go uratowała mówiąc jeśli jedno z nas ma utonąć wole żebym to była ja, na co Cody był tego samego zdania. Cody jest przerażony, gdy znowu po jakimś czasie widzi Sierrę ona na to mówi, że łatwo go było znaleźć, ponieważ mocniej stąpa prawą nogą. Kiedy Amazonki zbliżają się do Sierry i Cody'ego Gwen się pyta czy ich podwieźć na co Cody jej odpowiada żeby jak najdalej od Sierry. Po zakończeniu wyzwania Amazonki są na drugim miejscu. W Ukochany Broadway, Heather próbuje wciągnąć do sojuszu Sierrę i Cody'ego podczas gdy ta masuje mu jego zmarznięte stopy. Sierra mówi że lubi Heather i Chce ją przytulić jednak Heather odsuwa się od niej. Po chwili Alejandro próbuje przekupić Sierrę tabliczką czekolady jednak Heather mówi że nie wolno ufać wrogowi Podczas gdy Chris objaśnia zasady wyzwania Sierra mówi że przy jego złośliwości jest niezły ubaw wtedy Chris cieszy się że przynajmniej jedna osoba go docenia po czym Sierra podchodzi do niego mówiąc że nie tylko go docenia ale także kocha nawet wtedy gdy robił filmy o gadających kotach po czym inni zawodnicy go wyśmiali. Następnie Sierra powiedziała że miała nazwać swój blog mrau Chris, lecz to się nie przyjeło Przed wspinaczką Amazonki kłócą się kto ma iść pierwszy w pewnym momencie Heather chce żeby to Sierra zadecydowała, po czym jest ona zaskoczona myśląc że wie już wszystko o wszystkich w tym programie jednak w pokoju zwierzeń mówi że wie o tym że Heather robi ją w konia i że się tylko z niej nabija. Podczas wspinaczki Sierra nalegała by Cody szedł przodem podczas gdy Sierra szła za nim mówiąc że to najlepszy widok w Nowym Yorku. Po jakimś czasie Alejandro zaczepia Sierrę mówiąc że martwi się o Chrisa gdyż czuje się zapomniany i niepotrzebny jednak Sierra mówi że ona o nim nie zapomniała i go potrzebuje. Sierra jako ostatnia wchodzi na szczyt statuy wolności Sierra podbiega do Chrisa ujawniając że prowadził kiedyś program kulinarny, który zdjęli po pierwszym odcinku. Podczas pościgu łodziami gdy Courtney ją odpala Cody wypada z niej na co Sierra wywołuje jego imię krzycząc. Gdy Amazonki dopłynęły z powrotem do Cody'ego Sierra wyciągnęła go z wody. Kiedy Chris powiedział Szefowi żeby nakłonił aligatora zrzeknięcia się praw autorskich Sierra była zachwycona mówiąc że Chris ma zdolności przywódcze a także to że w latach 80 śpiewał w boysbandzie po czym zaśpiewała fragment jednego z jego utworów, następnie Sierra chciała powiedzieć nekrolog Chrisa, który sama napisała lecz gdy mówiła datę urodzin Chrisa ten ją uciszył. Podczas wyzwania z wyciągnięciem jabłek Sierra ujawnia że złamała nogę na pikniku fanclubu Chrisa McLeana po czym Gwen ją pyta czy istnieje coś takiego jak fanclub Chrisa McLeana na co Sierra jeszcze trochę pomówiła a Courtney kazała jej wskoczyć do wody. Będąc w wodzie Sierra zanurza się i wyciąga jabłko za pomocą głowy. Amazonki wygrywają wyzwanie. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, Sierra wraz z Heather siedzą na kanapie w pierwszej klasie rozmawiając o znajomościach Sierry o Totalnej Porażce, podczas gdy Heather się pyta o to że prawdopodobnie wie kto wyleci następny na to Sierra bez wahania odpowiada, że gdy drużynę 6 razy ominie eliminacja czeka syndrom zpszs (zbyt pewny siebie zawala sprawę) Heather pyta czy drużyna CJNBBBBS jest na wylocie na to Sierra mówi że Heather powinna wiedzieć i jest dla niej wzorem, lecz w pokoju zwierzeń wychodzi na jaw zupełnie coś innego. Podczas gdy Cody spokojnie spał Sierra podeszła do niego wkładając mu kciuk do buzi, gdy Cody otworzył oczy był przestraszony jego krzyk przestraszył również Sierre, na to odpowiedziała mu że uroczo wygląda gdy się boi. Cody w pokój zwierzeń myje zęby pytając czy Sierra trzyma kciuki pod pachami kiedy nikt nie widzi następnie gdy Sierra korzystała z pokoju zwierzeń potwierdziły się przypuszczenia Cody'ego. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Sierra zamiast pracować robiła mięsnego Cody'ego i gdy w pewnym momencie Amazonkom zabrakło mięsa do robienia kiełbasy Heather zaproponowała by wykorzystać mięsnego Cody'ego lecz ten spadł z góry i Sierra była załamana. Amazonki docierają na metę jako ostatnie i jeden z członków drużyny musiał założyć obcisłe ubranie jako kare. Cody bardzo nie chciał żeby on musiał to założyć więc powiedział Sierrze że wyglądała by w tym zabójczo Sierra była podekscytowana i prosiła Chrisa żeby jej dał to ubranie lecz Chris powiedział że miał nim ją ukarać, lecz jeśli sama się prosiła to dał je Cody'emu. Podczas tańca na platformach Sierra śpiewała piosenkę o Codym,przez co ten się przeraził. Gdy Alejandro strącił Cody'ego z platformy Sierra się wściekła i jednym ciosem strąciła DJ'a następnie to samo zrobiła z Alejandro zapewniając Drużynie Amazonek zwycięstwo. Sierra była tym faktem tak podekscytowana, że aż zemdlała na platformie i Chris poraził ją prądem. W Wyścig w Amazonii, Sierra siedziała z Gwen w 1 klasie mówiąc że korzysta z internetu, lecz tak naprawdę było to tylko pudełko z pizzą z naklejonym zdjęciem Sierry i Cody'ego, Gdy Chris powiedział że dzisiaj lecą do Amazonii Gwen pomyślała, że to dobry znak i powiedziała to również na głos lecz Sierra powiedziała że jeśli drużyna sądzi że będzie miedź szczęście to ostatecznie przegra Gwen następnie mówi że nie oto jej chodziło I chciała to wyjaśnić ale Sierra zakryła jej buzie. Podczas gdy Chris objaśniał zasady wyzwania Cody podniósł rękę na to Chris mówi że wie o tym iż ma liczne alergie i prawnicy zmusili go do kupienia odpowiedniego lekarstwa Cody chciał je wziąć, lecz Chris nie chciał dawać go alergikowi wtedy Sierra bardzo chciała żeby to jej dał to lekarstwo, Cody był tym faktem przerażony i poprosił Gwen by ona je wzięła na co niechętnie się zgodziła lecz Sierra zaczęła mówić, że tylko ona wie na co Cody jest uczulony i zaczęła wymieniać jego alergie. Podczas wędrówki do celu Amazonki natykają się na zinzingowców i zostają przez nich uwięzieni. Jakiś czas później Gwen zasnęła i zaczęła chrapać co Sierrze się najwyraźniej nie podobało mówiąc, że zaraz zwariuje od tego jej chrapania na co Courtney odpowiada, iż myślała że już jest wariatką. Gdy okazało się że zinzingowie są tylko aktorami, a Heather nie jest boginią Sierra jej o to powiedziała. Po wyzwaniu Sierra, Courtney i Gwen rozmawiają o wyeliminowaniu Heather Sierra zgadza się lecz pod warunkiem, że Gwen przestanie być miła dla Cody'ego. Podczas eliminacji Cody zagłosował na Sierrę przez co Sierra się załamała. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Heather rozmawia z Alejandro tłumaczy mu, że Drużyna Amazonek i tak wygra dlatego że nikt ich nie rozprasza a szczególnie faceci, wtedy Alejandro pokazuje na załamaną Sierrę po poprzedniej eliminacji, która z rozpaczy jadła lody. Podczas wyzwania Sierra była cały czas załamana, A Heather cała winą obarczała Cody'ego i kazała mu ją uspokoić lecz Cody'emu nie bardzo się to udawało. Po piosence Heather dochodzi do wniosku, że Sierra chcę się tylko umówić z Codym i gdy ten już ją zaprosił Sierra najwyraźniej nie chciała z nim nigdzie iść jednak po jakimś czasie Cogy'emu udało się umówić z Sierrą jednak Sierra nie była zachwycona gdyż mówiła, że Cody robi to bo musi. Po wyzwaniu Cody przychodzi z jeszcze załamaną Sierrą do pozostałych Heather była wkurzona widząc Sierrę w takim samym stanie co poprzedni, w pewnym momencie Cody nie wytrzymał i uciszył Sierrę wygłaszając następnie przemowę, że dzień bez Sierry to piekło i chce żeby było tak jak dawniej, wtedy Sierra się uspokoiła. W Nowe dzieci Rocka, Heather znalazła szczoteczkę Cody'ego, którą Sierra natychmiast użyczyła. Podczas wyścigu łódkami Sierra i Cody jako jedyni z Amazonek wiosłowali. Gdy Courtney i Gwen poszły szukać Duncana Sierra była zachwycona, że może być sam na sam z Codym mówiąc, że pachnie pastą do zębów, Jednak okazało się, że Duncana tam nie było tylko sterta kamieni Sierra odpowiada, że zdaża się to ludziom, którzy tęsknią za kimś bliskim opowiadając po tym krótką historie o tym jak kiedyś widziała Cody'ego pędzącego na białym koniu przed jej domem. Drużyna Amazonek jako ostatnia dochodzi do celu tym samym przegrywając. W Moja upalna Jamajka, Sierra wraz ze swoją drużyną siedzi w samolocie w kabinie frajerów. Gdy Cody skakał do wody Sierra dopingowała mu mówiąc, aby pokazał rekinom kto tutaj rządzi następnie jak skakała Sierra cała woda wytrysła do góry ochlapując przy tym swoją drużynę. Cody i Sierra jako pierwsi zjeżdżali bobslejem Sierra mówiła przy tym, że ich bobslej jest przytulny jednak Cody był jak zawsze innego zdania. Podczas drugiego zjazdu Sierra mówiła, że to przeznaczenie. Pod koniec odcinka Sierra siedziała w samolocie ze swoją drużyną i DJ'em. W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., gdy Heather była zła na Chrisa, że muszą siedzieć w kabinie frajerów mimo wygranej Sierra odpowiedziała, że pierwsza klasa jest rezerwowana dla tajemniczego gościa. Gdy zawodnicy dotarli do Londynu Sierra trzymając rękę Cody'ego powiedziała, iż Elżbieta II zaręczyła sie w wieku 15 lat na co Cody przytaknął, a potem chciał odzyskać rękę. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Sierra odnajduje wskazówkę w bucie strażnika, lecz następnie zamiast pójść ze swoją drużyną ta poszła z Codym zupełnie gdzieś indziej opowiadając różne historie Cody oczywiście nie był zachwycony tym wszystkim Sierra i Cody zostają następnie porwani przez Kubę Rozpruwacza, którym jak się potem okazało był Ezekiel. Na końcu odcinka gdy okazało się, że Courtney i Gwen znalazły Duncana Sierra wraz z Tylerem i Heather byli zszokowani. W Greckie Ruiny, Chris wyjaśnił zasady w samolocie, Sierra mówi aby przeciwna drużyna przygotowała się na wojnę na co Alejandro uważa, że amazonki nie mają szans ponieważ w drużynie są same dziewczyny, wtedy Cody który również należał do drużyny amazonek spuścił głowę załamując się a następnie Sierra natychmiastowo wkurzyła się na Alejandro. Następnie ta sama sytuacja powtórzyła się już na ziemi, lecz tym razem to Chris powiedział o tym co Alejandro i trochę inaczej. Gdy wszyscy oprócz Duncana i Gwen poszli do kolejnego wyzwania Courtney wyśmiała Codyego kiedy powiedział, że jest najsilniejszym członkiem drużyny po czym Sierra od razu zareagowała i Chciała natychmiastowo walczyć z Courtney, po chwili Owen i Cody stanęli do walki o złoto i gdy Cody zostaje jednym ciosem pokonany Sierra krzyczy jego imię w niebo głosy, a następnie usiadła Owenowi na barana i chciała go udusić za skrzywdzenie Codyego. Po chwili Cody wrócił na ring a Courtney nazwała go pokurczem, wtedy Sierra przestała dusić Owena i wściekła się na Courtney rzucając się na nią i zaczęła się z nią bić. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania, którym był bieg przez płotki Sierra nie zgadza sie by to Heather biegała gdyż uważa, że biegnąc powinien Cody a następnie opowiada o nim jedną historie. Gdy pocałunek Duncana i Gwen wychodzi na jaw i Courtney chce uderzyć Gwen Sierra powstrzymuje ją aby nie zrobiła niczego złego a następnie kerze Codyemu lecieć po złoto, jednak że Courtney karze mu zostać ponieważ chce za wszelką cenę wyeliminować Gwen , a Heather i Sierra ją poparły. Po wygranej Amazonek Sierra siedzi wraz z Codym w 1 klasie i podziwia go za znokautowanie Duncana. W Z Archiwum 52 Courtney rozpacza po poprzednim dniu Sierra Wycinka papierową Gwen, a następnie odgryza jej głowę. Gdy amazonki znalazły się na polu minowym Sierra siedziała na barana Codyemu i nazwała Gwen nową Heather. Gdy Cody znalazł swojego klona Sierra podeszła i była podekscytowana, że widzi na raz dwóch Codych po czym ich przytuliła tak mocno, że klon Cody'ego pękł rozpryskując zielony szlam. Po wygranej Amazonek Sierra znowu przytula Cody'ego. W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, gdy zawodnicy wyskakiwali z samolotu Sierra wyskoczyła jako pierwsza trzymając na rękach Codyego. Sierra przyjeżdża na mete jako ostatnia z Drużynyu Amazonek. Podczas gdy Sierra skakała z urwiska zapomniała przyczepić linę. Podczas głosowania Cody ze względu na wstrząs mózgu zagłosował na Sierre. W Kapitan Owen, Sierra była szczęśliwa, że pozbyła się Gwen i Cody może odkryć teraz prawdziwą miłość, czyli ją. Następnie gdy Heather mówi, że prawdopodobnie usiadła na gumie do rzucia, gdyż chciała na siebie zwrócić uwagę Alejandro Sierra odpowiada, że na niczym nie usiadła jednak Heather nadal mówi o tej gumie i w końcu Sierra uważa, że Heather ma fobie. Po ukończeniu budowy Sierra jest zła, że wyszła im głowa Gwen i Amazonki zaczynają się bić. Podczas rejsu Sierra chce uszczęśliwić Cody'ego i mówi by wyobraził krainę szczęścia gdzie jest wielu Codych, jednak Cody nie był zbytnio zachwycony. Gdy Amazonki dojechały na miejsce Sierra wyznacza Codyego jako kapitana, a potem gdy Drużyna CJNBBBBS wystrzeliwuje pocisk z armaty prosto na Codyego Sierra rzuca mu się na ratunek. Podczas Eliminacji chce zagłosować na Courtney podobnie jak reszta zespołu, jednak okazuje się, że wyzwanie było z nagrodą. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, Sierra spadała z samolotu podobnie jak reszta obsady udało jej się wylądować na łabędziu wraz z Courtney i Owenem. Gdy tylko dowiaduję się, że jeśli Cody przeżyje to ją pocałuje, natychmiast przywiązuje linę do Owena, aby wyciągnąć obie łodzie na brzeg, gdy tylko znaleźli się na brzegu Sierra zaczęła całować Cody'ego. Kiedy przychodzi czas na wyzwanie Sierra musiała wylosować sobie męża i była załamana kiedy okazało się, że jest nim Alejandro i chce odnowa losować ostatecznie wylosowała Cody'ego. Cody celowo źle kieruje Sierra by ta nie dostała się do sukni ślubnej jednak i tak się jej udaje tam dotrzeć. Podczsas ostatniej części wyzwania Sierra chce tylko by Cody powiedział "tak" co oznaczało by, że zostanie jej mężem jednak Cody nie chciał tego powiedzieć i Szef uznał ich za niepoczytalnych i nie dostali przepustki. Sierra i Cody zawracają natykając się na Blaineley i Owena rozpoczynając walkę z nimi ostatecznie cała czwórka ląduje w wodzie. W samolocie Alejandro przekonuje Sierre by głosowała na Owena i prawdopodobnie zrobiła. W Chińska Bujda, Cody siedzi w kabinie frajerów wraz z Alejandro i Heather i jest przerażony, gdyż Sierra uważa go za swojego męża. Podczas wyścigu Sierra bierze osła i skakankę zna co Heather odpowiada, że nie może mieć tego i tego jednak Cody odpowiada, iż osioł jest dla niego. Gdy osioł Cody'ego nie chciał ruszyć z miejsca poprosił go, aby przy gazował jednak osioł zrozumiał zupełnie co innego i Sierra powiedziała aby nie był taki dosłowny następnie Cody mówi, że lubi Sierre przez co ta była podekscytowana, a Cody powiedział do osła, że ona tak może cały dzień i chciał ruszyć więc kopnął osła a tan zaś kopnął Sierre i wylądowała w jednym z Chińskich domków. Jednak że wraca na ostatnie wyzwanie z herbatką z domku i wygrywa. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, Sierra wraz z Codym siedziała w 1 klasie po ostatniej wygranej i zaczęła zaparzać mu kolejną porcję herbatki, gdy tylko wlała mu ją do ust Cody ujrzał niedźwiedzia w miejscu Sierry. Sierra jako ostatnia przychodzi na miejsce i niesie ze sobą Codyego, który najprawdopodobniej rozchorował się od herbatki. Sierra jako pierwsza wystartowała w wyzwaniu i gdy już myślała, że zwyciężyła Alejandro kopnął piłkę i Sierra nie była już taka zadowolona. Gdy Duncan biegł po śliwki Sierra kopnęła piłkę w jego stronę jednak Duncan odparł atak i piłka poleciała w stronę Sierry, jednak że ta zrobiła unik i piłka trafiła w Codyego. Gdy Szef wypuścił Ezekiela z klatki Sierra powiedziała, że on nawet nie wygląda jak Ezekiel. Podczas gdy Alejandro, Duncan i Heather poszli na łowy Sierra obmyślała plan by wygrać. Sierra była przerażona, gdy Cody utknął na drzewie i poprosiła Heather aby pomogła jej go stamtąd zdjąć, lecz Cody został porwany przez dzika małpę. Po pewnym czasie Duncan mówi Sierrze, że pomoże jej znaleźć Codyego pod warunkiem, że zagłosuje na Heather bądź Alejandro jednak Sierra odmówiła mówiąc, że nie będzie zakładać sojuszu z nikim poza Codym. Gdy tylko go znajduje okazuje się, że zaprzyjaźnił się z małpą, która zaczęła masować mu stopy czego Sierra nie mogła znieść i zaczęła walczyć z małpami, które się pojawiły. W Rapa Phooey!, Sierra jest przygnębiona wiedząc, że Cody siedzi w pierwszej klasie z Alejandro, a jej tam nie ma. Po wyjściu z samolotu Sierra Chciała od razu zobaczyć Codyego, gdy go spotyka zaczyna rozmawiać i mówi, że się zmienił. Podczas wyzwania Alejandro oznajmia, że rzeźby wyglądają znajomo na co Sierra odpowiada, że są to byli uczestnicy programu. Gdy Sierra znajduję jedno z jajek Alejandro rozbija je ponieważ uważa, że Alejandro niszczy cudze marzenia. Sierra znajduję jajko w uchu Harolda i zastanawia się w czym ma je nieść, po chwili wpada na pomysł następne jajko znajduje u Tylera, lecz nie tylko swoje ale także i Codyego, które od razu mu zaniosła do koszyka. Sierra szła wraz z Heather przez tunel, która zaczęła mówić, że Cody dał ciała pomagając Alejandro jednak Sierra broni Codyego mówiąc, że nie tylko on uległ urokowi Alejandro, jednak po chwili Sierra uważa Heather za najlepszą przyjaciółkę i proponuje aby zagłosowała na Alejandro. Podczas głosowania Sierra otrzymuje 3 głosy i ma zostać wyeliminowana, jednak że wyzwanie było z nagrodą. W Dziwne Przypadki, Cody i Sierra siedzą w kabinie frajerów, podczas gdy Cody śpi zostaje obudzony przez Sierre i zaczyna uciekać do tyłu Sierra mówi, że przygotowuje niespodziankę dla Cody'ego. Po chwili Alejandro zaczepia Sierre chcąc pokazać dowód, że Cody i Heather są razem po czym wyciąga zdjęcie. Gdy zawodnicy szukają przedmiotów w ładowni Sierra zaatakowała Heather, następnie Alejandro znów do niej podchodzi pokazując zdjęcie by zmotywować Sierre, która następnie je podarła, jednak że Alejandro powiedział, że zrobił mnóstwo kopii po czym wyciągnął kolejne zdjęcie. Po wyzwaniu Sierra otrzymała nagrodę, którą była wiertnica glebowa. Sierra wygrywa wyzwanie, jednak mimo to zostaje zdyskwalifikowana, bo zniszczyła samolot Chrisa. W Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, Cody uwolnił Sierre z samolotu, która była łysa po wybuchu samolotu. Sierra nie mogła też chodzić więc Heather załatwiła jej wózek i nakrycie głowy z wyzwania w Rapa-Phooney. W tym odcinku Sierra zmienia nastawienie do Chrisa, gdy ten nie pomógł jej wydostać się z Drumheller, jednak Cody nie mógł jej zostawić więc zbudował balon i razem polecieli na Hawaje. Gdy już byli prawie na miejscu wylądowali w tej samej łodzi. W Aloha, Finał!, Sierra kibicowała Cody'emu w walce z Alejandro. Po pewnym czasie walki Alejandro wypchnął Cody'ego prosto do rekinów po czym Sierra chciała go ratować mimo jej kiepskiego stanu. Na końcu odcinka Sierra ucieka wraz z innymi uczestnikami po wybuchu wulkanu. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy - Sierra na statku .]] W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Sierra jest widoczna na jachcie wraz z innymi weteranami. Sierra znajduje się na tyle jachtu wraz z Owenem, Izzy i Noah przytulając Cody'ego. Mimo czapki na jej głowie widać, że włosy zaczęły jej odrastać. Dodatkowo widać, że stanęła już na nogi po wypadku w Drumheller. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ciekawostki *Sierra jest jedną z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe to Alejandro, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Trent, Tyler i Zoey. *Jest uzależniona od słodyczy. *Sierra otrzymała 4 symbole odporności. **1 piankę w TPWT. **3 pianki w TPPG *Ona, Alejandro i Ezekielem są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy korzystali z Pokoju Zwierzeń w sezonie w którym nie konkurowali. **Jest też jedyną dziewczyną, która to zrobiła * Sierra jest dość silna jak na jak na dziewczynę. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, była w stanie podnieść i rzucić 129 kg Owena. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, była w stanie pokonać grupę pawianów, a w Księżycowy Obłęd była w stanie utrzymać całą drużynie na linie używając zębów. * Sierra miała w swoim pokoju "nieoficjalne muzeum Chrisa Mc'Laina", jednak w 25 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, poprosiła mamę, żeby je usunęła, zanim wróci do domu. * W odcinku Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, naszyjnik Sierry okazał się być w rzeczywistości medalionem w którym trzyma zdjęcie Cody'ego. *Pochodzeniem etniczny Sierry mogą być Niemcy. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, ujawniała że jej dziadkowie byli Niemcami. * Sierra jest jedną z kilku postaci, które posiadają więcej niż jeden projekt. W oryginalnym projekcie miała długie włosy które wiązała na długi koński ogon. W drugim projekcie miała krótkie włosy które wiązała w krótką kitkę. Pozostali to Heather, Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Lightning i Scarlett. * Sierra jest trzecią najwyższą dziewczyną w Totalnej Porażce wyższe są Jasmine i Zmutowana Dakota. A ogólnie jest jest szóstym największym zawodnikiem, przed nią jest Rodney, DJ i Geoff *Sierra, Gwen i Heather są zawodnikami, którzy prowadzą własnego bloga internetowego. *Sierra jest jednym z czterech uczestników Totalna Porażka w Trasie który nie został wyeliminowany przez Alejandro. Inni to Izzy, Lindsay i Ezekiel. *Sierra zawsze odpadała koło Duncana. *Sierra jest jedną z ośmiu dziewczyn które noszą kolczyki. Inne to Anna Maria, Blaineley, Katie Leshawna, Sadie, Sky i Zoey. *Sierra jest jednym z jedenastu zawodników, którzy zmieniali drużynę w trakcie sezonu, pozostali to: Izzy, Katie, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max, i Sky. *W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, ujawniła że jej ulubioną osobowością Mike'a jest Svetlana. *Sierra jest jedyną dziewczyną z Drużyny Amazonek która nie całowała Duncana. *Sierra jest jednym z pięciu zawodników, który jest graczem RPG. Pozostali to Noah, Harold, Sam i Leonard. *Sierra jest jedną z sześciu uczestników, którzy stracili włosy podczas trwania programu. Inni to Heather, Staci, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Dakota. *Jej Matka jest fanką Chrisa. *Sierra jest jednym z pięciu zawodników, którzy farbują włosy. Inni to Gwen, Duncan, Max i Zoey. **Wraz z Maxem są zawodnikami, którzy mają fioletowy kolor włosów. *Sierra jest jednym z siedmiu zawodników, którzy nie mają taśmy przesłuchań. Pozostali to Alejandro, Blaineley, Gwen, Owen, Shawn i Sky. **Choć potwierdziła, że wysłała parę taśm, ale zostały odrzucone. **Sierra wraz z Blaineley to jedyni też zawodnicy którzy nie mają taśmy przesłuchań i nie były finalistkami. *Sierra jest jednym z szesnastu zawodników, którzy nigdy nie zostali wyeliminowani przez głosowanie. Inni to Amy, Anna Maria, Blaineley, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max Mike, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar i Zoey. **W TPWT została wyrzucona przez Chrisa za zniszczenia jego samolotu. **W TPPG Sierra jest eliminowane przez Sępy (którzy uzyskali możliwość wyeliminowania jednego zawodnika). *W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje ją ta sama osoba co Dakote. Galeria |-| Ogólne = sierra 2.png|Sierra tdwt sierra.jpg|Sierra 310px-TotalDramaOnline-Sierra.png|Sierra Sierra i Cody.png|Sierra i Cody Plik:SierraIkona.PNG |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Courtney, Sierra i Duncan.png|Courtney, Sierra i Duncan |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E01 Sierra wysiada z autobusu.JPG S03E01 Spotkanie Codego ze Sierra.png S03E01 Wzruszona Sierra.png S03E02 Drużyna Amazonek płynie tratwą z trzciny.JPG S03E03 Spadająca Sierra.JPG S03E04 Nieudany podryw w Youkonie.png S03E05 Wspinaczka Cody'ego i Sierry.png S03E07 Heather i Sierra rozmawiają w 1 klasie samolotu.JPG S03E07 Cody Ssie kciuk Sierry.png 6c5a.png|Rozpaczająca Sierra S03E09 Sierra i Cody śpiewają.png|Sierra i Cody S03E09 Sierra przytula Cody'ego.png S03E10 Cody i Sierra.png S03E11 Sierra dopinguje Codyego.JPG Team Amazon Swimwear.jpg S03E13 Londyn.png S03E14 Courtney i Sierra.png|Sierra i Courtney images (3).jpg|"Kołyska spadnie i rozpadnie się Gwen..." S03E17_Głowa_Gwen.png S03E17_Sierra_ma_plan.JPG Nie ciągnij bo się odkleją.jpg tdwt-sierra-the-sisterhood-of-the-international-forum-15586449-712-399.jpg|Sierra i Heather Sierra i tort.png|Sierra i tort Łysa Sierra i Cody.PNG|Łysa Sierra i Cody S03E25 Sierra i Cody.jpeg|Sierra i Cody |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05,1E01-Uformowane_Bochateskie_chomiki.png|Drużyna Heroic Hamsters S05E02 Sierra stoi obok Camerona.png|Sierra i Cameron S05E06 Zoey, Courtney, Sierra i Duncan.JPG Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Drużyna Amazonek Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Bohaterskie Chomiki Kategoria:Uczestnicy